


hinat's worst nightmrae

by erwin, komaedick



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Twister - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erwin/pseuds/erwin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedick/pseuds/komaedick
Summary: hinat has a nightmrae :0





	1. boatt

hinatat was v tired becaise he had been playinh twister™ with komeedad-chan-kun-sama-onee-chan. he waz in hiz swaggy home eith no parents bc he disvovered he was adopted © wile he waz playong with his komemedaddy. 

the twister™ was secksy and hot. komrmeda-chan-kun-sama-onee-chan was almost gonna get some of dat graishus ass™™™™®™ but hianata was 2 tsuntsun 4 the world so komeme get no ass. rip komeme. (p.s: hinatass lost becas koaemda have super duper high school middle school junior high school level talent of lucky.).

hiabat collapsed into his bed bcause he was tired remember!?2??? he felt his greenredyellowidk eyes close and feel world dissapeer. rip world 2k85. 

“hianata. i've been expekting u”  
hianatass open eyes & see the god. jesus himself. izueu kamemekuboat. hinat was all like “senpay ily” and izurut was all like “is that inscest or no r we relate is u me what is truth??”................”jk i knoe the truth becase i has the super duper dangan ronpa character level super high school junior komaeda talent of knowing.” and then hinat was tRigGEReD. he look at his scenery. he seem to be on boat.   
“what boat name oh lord JesuS seNpay oNII-cHAn” said hinat.  
“the boat be named “hinata has no talent xD”” sniffed isuru.  
hianat cried. all the tears. he jumped off the boat and yelld “i hate myself so much ily gerard way emo 4eva” while doing the deed.  
(arthur note: srry if u luv izuru no more ixuru now ;//)

SO HINATATA SUDDENLY FOT TO A DUNJUN OMH AAAAAAAAAAAA. and dere,,, he saw,,, the one,, the only,,, no not komamemsa you little piece of shit!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he saw a rlly big egg with a weerd tjing on its head……. but who was the egg???q//q//w///?  
(arthur note; find out in chapta 2 >.<<< xD)


	2. egegeggg

so we are fnidig owt who dee eggh is!!1!1! hinaat aks ege "What 'n tarnation is you??!3!4!?@2!" teh egg is ominimoymus!!! and tge egggg sphojke thues "i aM da egegv! !1! nYegg! !1!" adn hinatit was s chOck. he noleik NyEgg becas hee is discowntt vresoni of komeasaddad!!1! so rund awa.  
(arthur note: :3c sory naegg not hve mucH skreeentime desu xoxo)

but tfhen deree wus a bIIiig piell of jUnk! !11! no not aktuall junkkk! !!!! iT's junk o!!!!! junkO is liek "dEsprAaaaaaaaAa" abd theN!2!!!1 hiarata is tRigger!!!! so he meOwed "kOomenwasEdad no likee dis pear!!" (arthur note: note A actuAL paIr xdDd) meowed... aNd then junkoo saYis "kOomeyesdad is dEead aHahaAhaAhajaAGAHAahaha" (artgur not: komardadas not acRyally died xDxdD). andd then izury is like "non non he's not deed!!!!.!. dis IZ a dreem! !! Dreams and dreaming have been topics of philosophical inquiry since antiquity. Historically, the topic of dreaming has mostly been discussed in the context of external world skepticism. As famously suggested by Descartes, dreams pose a threat towards knowledge because it seems impossible to rule out, at any given moment, that one is now dreaming. since the 20th century, philosophical interest in dreaming has increasingly shifted towards questions related to philosophy of mind. what exactly does it mean to say that dreams are conscious experiences during sleep? do dreams have duration, or are they the product of instantaneous memory insertion at the moment of awakening? should dreams be described as hallucinations or illusions occurring in sleep, or should they rather be described as imaginative experiences? do dreams involve real beliefs? and what is the relationship between dreaming and self-consciousness?!2!1!1!1"

anD then! !!! hinat wOoke up!! it all beeen a dreeeeem xdd. komemaedodad was sittingg on hsi tit!!!

"ow, my tit."

de en  
   
(arthur noot: hOpe u enjOIII! 11! haha ha do yuu gEt iT? ? hOPeeEe! !1!1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nico best girl

**Author's Note:**

> ecks dee


End file.
